Ravens lost
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: Before Raven was a TT, she was with someone else until she descovered her powers. now, she walks around San Francisco... in Ravens POV [complete]
1. Ravens lost

Title: Ravens lost  
  
Summary: Raven's life WAS different. In Ravens POV  
  
Chapter 1: Raven's point  
  
Note: this chapter is the full story in Raven's eyes and the next chapter is in the eyes of someone else. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
San Francisco right across the Monkey club (Monkey club is a bar. I should know cause my moms (so-called) best friend owns it). An old man walks across the street with a cane. "Yo old man!" Six teenagers ran up to the man. All of them dress like punks. One of them—blonde, known as G Dawg (I couldn't think of anything better)— grabbed the mans cane hitting him with it. Another— dark brown hair, known as RK— and the rest starts kicking and punching him. A crowd started coming surrounding them.  
  
All six of them were strong. Everyone around knew if they tried helping that old man, they'll get killed. "OW! OW!" the old man cries  
  
"Shut up Fag!" G Dawg yells "Hey!" the third—known as 5T—turns around seeing Raven.  
  
Raven: blue jeans, gray shirt, and long hair in a ponytail.  
  
(Now in Ravens point of view) I stared at 5T (Raven already knows them all) then at the old man. The old man was bleeding as the rest kept beating them up, "Sup Rave." 5T say. I can't believe them, "Ya'll here to help us out?" I stared at 5T, then punched him in the face. 5T fell back. He felt his nose bleeding. He glares up angrily at me. The rest of them looks up at me.  
  
"Trader." Ling says as he steps up towards me "Why'd ya'll do that for Rave?" Shock says "How stupid are you guys?" They all stood up straight staring at me.  
  
My two new partners—twins boys, my age (9), baggy tan pants, white shirts with a black shirt over it unbutton, Kyle and Mikey—both help the old man out of the way while I handled the old gang,  
  
"What you mean by that girl?" Sammy says "You know this is against the law." Vince chuckles, "Ya, but, wit you, we neva get caught."  
  
(Ok, there's G Dawg, 5T, Ling, Vince, Shock, and Sammy) after Kyle and Mikey got the old man into the crowd with everyone else, they came up behind them with sticks, hitting them. Vince looks back seeing his team getting beaten up by nine-year-olds, he looks back at me, "You damn trader." He tries to punch me in the face, but I caught his hand, "Damn right I am." I punch him in the stomach crashing him into one of the light poles.  
  
Everyone around cheers us at the end when all six of them starts getting in the police car. I watch Shock get put in the police vehicle. I use to have a crush on him for some dumb reason. "Watch out Rave, cause those two boys won't be watchin your back for long, and I'll be there to make thangs worse." The police cars takes them all away.  
  
I looked over at Kyle and Mikey, they seem to love the fame, "Thank you, thank you!" they both say.  
  
"You guys!" I yell towards them, they stop and turn towards me, "What!?" both yells "Come on! We gotta leave." They both slouch, "Aww man," Kyle says as Mikey puts his hands in his pocket, "Come on!"  
  
In the abandon subway station, I stayed in my room as the other two- played video game games. "Raven!" Mikey yells, "You want turkey, or a ham sandwich!?" "Turkey!" "I want ham!" Kyle yells,  
  
I smiled; this abandon subway station is just like a regular house. Except our rooms are in the subway train and the bathroom's far.  
  
When Kyle and I moved here, we had to move all the subway train chairs but two into the control room and steel mattresses to have something to sleep on. Later, when Mikey appeared, he was rich. He had this whole subway remodeled so it'll be suitable to live in. when he had the kitchen installed, we had to get more subway train chairs out.  
  
Kyle walks up to my door with a plate with a sandwich on it. he tried opening the door, then Mikey tried. Kyle starts knocking on my window, "Raven! How do you open this door!?" "Lift it, then slide it!" I yelled back. Kyle did so.  
  
Mikey looks over towards the TV, and then glared angrily at Kyle  
"Stupid," Mikey says hitting Kyle on the head. Kyle tosses the plate  
to me. I caught it, then started eating.  
"What I do?" Kyle says, "You forgot to turn the game off." "So, it's on pause." "Why didn't you say so!? I call Dark Warrior!" Mikey runs off towards the TV "TO late! I'm already Dark Warrior!" Kyle yells as he runs off.  
  
I stood up off the mattress and looked through the window. They're always too preoccupied in that game. I shook my head then closed my door.  
  
I sat back down on my mattress and continued eating my sandwich. Ouch! My head! I threw the sandwich on the ground and placed my hands nervously on my head. it's another headache, no big. It'll pass. I hope. I started sweating a little. Now my stomach's hurting. I wrapped one of my arms around my neck as I bent down. I should be fine, this happened yesterday. And the day before, actually, this happened a lot.  
  
"Hey Raven!" I heard Mikey yell, "Want to be Angel of Light!?" I tried answering, but couldn't, "Raven!?" "Leave her alone, she might be wanting alone time again." Kyle says,  
  
NO! you guys! Everything around started getting blurry.  
  
"Yo Raven! Raven!" it was Mikey, I tried opening my eyes, but they were too weak. I felt someone patting my face. It felt warm.  
  
"Don't worry," I mumbled, "I'll be fine." "NO you won't!" Kyle yells shaking me, now I open my eyes. I looked around. I was in the kitchen. When I turned my head towards the train, it was gone. "Where's the train!" my eyes were wide, Mikey and Kyle just stared at me. "Raven, it's gone now." Mikey says "Ya, somehow, a black light surrounded it causing it to explode." "We scooted the remaining down the hall into a different abandon station." "How!?" they stared at me again, "We thought you might know." Kyle said slowly,  
"After all, you were also surrounded by that black light."  
  
I don't get it! I stood up, "Um, I'm going for a walk." Mikey snickered, "No you're not." "Why not!?" my eyes turned dark, my hair flew up, and Mikey got shot back. He looks at me, the look in his eyes showed his fear, "Whoa! How'd you do that!?" Kyle said, I stared at Mikey. I walked up to him and held out a hand to help him up, but he got up on his own,  
  
"No thank you." He held his arm, "Sorry," "Go! Go for your walk!" he was shooing me. I stuttered back, and ran out up the stairs into San Francisco. It was nighttime. The city looked different at night, like it was more crowded or something. Honk Honk! Sheesh, noisy to. It might be safer inside. I ran back inside  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" I heard Mikey yell. I froze in place behind a wall listening, "Don't worry, it'll stop. I hope. Soon." "You hope!? Kyle, that's the third time already!" "So,"  
  
Mikey sighed, "Raven needs to stop." "What are you talking about!? That was an accident! She didn't mean to!" "SO what!? Either she sees a doctor, or she leaves! You choose! Or we'll wait till she gets back from her walk and we'll let her decide!?" What did I do!?  
  
It was silent for a few seconds, "Do you think she knows about those powers?" Kyle ask "Of course not! Everyday, she uses those powers and doesn't know it the next!" "Hey, you can't yell!" He chuckled, "Why don't you listen to yourself!? Your yelling sounds like a squeaky toy!" it's true. "But I mean it! Either Rave controls her powers, goes to a doctor, or leave!"  
  
That's it, I walked into full sight of them, "Did I really have powers?" they both stared at me,  
  
"Ya," Mikey said, "You do." I stared sternly at him, "Do you want me to leave?" "What makes you say that?" "SO what!? Either she sees a doctor, or she leaves!" I mimicked "You heard what I said?" rubbing the back of his head. I crossed my arms "Yes," "Busted!" Kyle yells. Mikey glares at Kyle, "Sheesh, sorry Rave, you-" "Since when did you start calling me Rave?" I interrupted. Mikey looks around, "Since I heard your old gangster friends call you that." I sighed, "Don't call me Rave. Only the gang calls me that." "Why?" I was going to answer, but it might be best for them not to know. I looked down at the ground, then back up the stares. I headed towards it. "Where you going?" Kyle called out, I paused for a second, "I'll leave." I said finally then walked out.  
  
Back outside, some hippy bumped into me, but he kept walking. I looked around. I might as well go find that doctor. Everyone around kept staring at me for some reason. Hmm, they must have never seen a girl in a ponytail or something. At Pier 39, everyone surrounded a girl with purple hair who was dancing around. The impression on her face was pure happiness and enthusiasm. Something I haven't had for the past few years. Everyone cheered her on as they threw money inside a bucket. I couldn't help but cheer her on.  
  
The girl saw me and waved. "ACK!" I yelled as someone pulled me away from the crowd. Whoever it was, he covered my eyes with a rag or something and dragged me off. After a while, he threw me against a wall. I took off the blindfold and looked around. I was in an alley and the person who done this was, Shock. "Yo wad up Rave." He said. Walking up to me. I stood up straight facing him,  
  
"So, how'd you get out of jail?" I said. He started laughing, "What?" "Man, you truly are stupid aren't ya? I told ya; soon, those two boys of yours won't be around, and I'll be there to make thangs worse." He cornered me up against the wall glaring angrily at me. He placed a hand on the wall, and another against my neck. Somehow, a flash of gray light came into my eyes  
  
"Hey!" We both turned our heads towards the voice. It was that girl from earlier. Holding the bucket of money she made. She held her other hand up in the air. Shock laughed and walked up towards her,  
  
"What are you gonna do girl?" from the girls hand, a purple like hyper beam thing came out from her hands shooting Shock through the brick wall all the way till I couldn't see him anymore. I turned over towards the girl. "That was cool." I said. The girl smiled as she puts her hand to her side. She walked up to me holding her hand out again for me to shake, "Hey, I'm Jinx. But my real names Emily." I looked at her hand and shook it, "So what's your name?" I smiled, "I'm Raven. Nice to meet you." We stop shaking. But she kept smiling, "Nice to meet you to! Say, why are you wearing a ponytail? If you dress like that with a ponytail, people will think you're a gangster." Oh, I really didn't know that. "Oh say, I saw that gray light in your eyes, so what power is it?"  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Yeah, what power is it? Mines like some hex power cause my powers cause bad luck and that guy who was fighting you just got his bad luck."  
  
"I'm not really sure actually. I just noticed them. But, my roommates told me I had them for a while already." She looked like she was thinking,  
  
"Well, I hope you find out. Let's just go bring you back to your roommates or where ever you live." She grabs my wrist leading me out of the alley. When we got out the alley, "But wait," I said, "I just left them." She stared at me,  
  
"You had two? Or three? Were they boys or girls? Or both?" "Um, twins. Well, more like the Tia and Tamara thing from Sister Sister, except there boys."  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, I feel sorry for you. Having to live with two boys. Hmp, well, at least it's better then three."  
  
We started walking somewhere. Emily really likes to talk. In her voice was a lot of enthusiasm just like in her dancing. She led me down a different subway station. Down there was a big guy drinking soda and another small boy who was... the train! "The train!" I ran up to it. The small boy looks down at me, "Jinx! Who's she!?"  
  
"Raven."  
  
"The train! What's it doing here!?"  
  
"Two jerks pushed it here." The big guy yelled,  
  
"Then why didn't you push it back!?" Emily yells, "After all, you got super strength! That's Mammoth. But his real names Richard."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Mammoth yells, Emily smiles,  
  
"And that little boy up there's Gizmo. But his real names Tyler. Richard's my older brother and Gizmo, well, we found him wandering on the streets." I stared at the train and placed my hand on the door,  
  
"The door doesn't open!" Gizmo yells. I lift it up, then slid it, and then walked inside. "Hey, how'd you know?"  
  
"This is my room." Inside, the mattress was still in there. But the ceiling was gone. To the side, it looked like a laser hit it. "I did all this?" I said to myself,  
  
"You did this!?" Gizmo yells, "That is so cool! What's your power!?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet." I heard Emily say  
  
For the next month or longer, I stayed with these three. They tried giving me a nickname, but couldn't think of one but Rave. Me and Jinx always dance at Pier 39 to gain more money while Gizmo and Mammoth tried fixing the train for some reason. Sometimes, Mammoth gives me fighting tricks and Jinx tries helping me control my powers. Gizmo did an experiment on me a week ago and today, he just got the results.  
  
"Kick!" Mammoth yells, I kick the punching bag, "Kick!" did it again, "Don't use the tips of your toes, it makes things worst." Jinx was drinking a soda while she tried helping Gizmo,  
  
"So," I overheard Jinx say. Gizmo ripped a piece of paper out of his machine and started reading it,  
  
"Cool!" Gizmo yells.  
  
"So what is it!?"  
  
"She has something that deals with her emotions. The angrier, the more it activates. Also, she has-"  
  
Something appeared in my mind: Kyle, Mikey, the gang, some girl, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are fighting at Alcatraz. I stop kicking and froze letting this mind thing continue: Shock hits Kyle with a metal bat and blood comes running down his face. "NO!" I yelled. The mind thing ended. And I kneeled to the ground,  
  
"Rave," Jinx yells, "Are you alright!?" Mammoth helps me up,  
  
"No! I saw something, and it was bad."  
  
"And it would be?" Gizmo, I was about to tell them but Gizmo stop me, "Wait, I know what you just had."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, it's called tumultuous." Mammoth, Jinx, and I lifted an eyebrow,  
  
"Tumulwatie?" Jinx says,  
  
"Tumultuous. It means see bad things before it happens. It's also another one of your powers Rave." Oh man!  
  
"Is there anyway to control it?" I said. Gizmo gives me a look of apology,  
  
"Um, you can try meditating. Otherwise, if you find some scientist that are doing test on people with powers, they might get rid of it for you." I guess not. I looked over at the train; it was almost done being fixed.  
  
"What are you guys using the train for?" all three of them turned there heads towards it,  
  
"Were gonna make it running so we can travel to places."  
  
"Hurry up!" we all heard someone yell from down the tunnel. We all started walking up towards the sound. The tunnel was dark, and the only light around came from Emily's hand.  
  
"The trains down this tunnel."  
  
"You said that already!" there were two of them. From down the dark tunnel, we saw a small light going towards us. I was going to run till Mammoth grabbed my ponytail; I looked back at him,  
  
"Wait," he said. I did so. The two people from down the tunnel came up towards us, it was, "Kyle! Mikey!" I yelled  
  
they both stared at me, "Raven!"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" We both yelled. Another girl appeared right next to them. It was a girl with brown hair, red bandana, red shirt, whit shorts, and gloves, "And who's she!?" I yelled,  
  
"Who's she? Who are they!?" the girl looked just like the one I saw when I had tumultuous. The boys yelled  
  
"These are my friends. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. Who's she?"  
  
"She's" Mikey said,  
  
"May." The girl says. "And you're Raven. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled,  
  
"I heard lots of stories about you. Once bad, then good. Lost control, ran away."  
  
I looked back at Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, they all stared sternly at May, "Rave, don't mess with May." Gizmo says,  
  
"Oh Gizmo, you've grown," She kneeled down towards him, "Hmm, my mistake. You've just got shorter." Gizmo snickered,  
  
"At least I don't have zits." He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Do you guys no each other?" Me, Kyle, and Mikey said.  
  
"Yes." All four of them said.  
  
"May betrayed us by using her powers to kill." Mammoth says  
  
"And you guys betrayed me for letting me leave." Jinx rolls her eyes,  
  
"We let you leave because YOU wanted to!"  
  
Somehow, all of us were on Alcatraz. Along with the gang. We didn't get how though, but May might know on a count that she's smiling,  
  
"May controls what she wants." Jinx says. "She can make us all fight, teleport, go through time, whatever. It's like she can rule this world without any problems. Mammoth tried fighting her once, but with May's power, he couldn't even touch her." May smiles,  
  
"I'm proving you now Jinx!" May yells, "We'll all fight! And I guarantee you! No one can defeat me, or my partners!" She shook her head towards Kyle and Mikey who were in a fighting stance. "And just to make this fight interesting, your gang is here Raven!" towards the right was the gang. G Dawg, 5T, Shock, Virgil, Sammy, and Ling. All of then cracked there necks and knuckles smiling evilly. "But before we start, why don't you tell your old friends why you wouldn't let them call you Rave, but you let the gang and your new friends call you that!" I stared over at Kyle and Mikey. There eyes where bright red like they got powers now.  
  
"If they call me Rave, soon, they wouldn't know my real name. then, no one will know who I truly am!" just like my father. He kept teaching me hatred and stuff. He kept calling me Rave because it means rage. But by calling me Rave, I almost forgot my name.  
  
"Now, let's fight!" May yells. Blackout  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! I'm trying to do the same thing with all the other titans (including Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, etc.)  
  
Please review ^_^ 


	2. Jinx's Point

Title: Ravens lost  
  
Summary: now, in Emily's (Jinx) POV.  
  
Chapter 2: Jinx's point ~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~  
  
Arnold (Mammoth) was fighting May again. And yet again, May cheats. "Ha! I win!" May yells cheerfully,  
  
"NO! You cheated!" Mammoth yells. I rolled my eyes. In this abandon subway station, the only thing that goes on is fights. Timmy, AKA Gizmo is always busy working on some project. This time, he's working on a backpack that will give him robotic spider legs. Like it's possible.  
  
"JINX!" May yells, I rolled my eyes and turn around,  
  
"My names Emily."  
  
"So what! Who cares!? Anyways, tell Mammoth that no one can beat the all powerful MAY!!" I snickered,  
  
"May, your not the best or 'the all powerful May'" May glared evilly at me, and then flipped her hair.  
  
"I know you're jealous." Smile evilly. What!? I am so not jealous! She is so freaking annoying! Why did we ever let her stay down here with us!?  
  
"Because you didn't want to be down here with two boys. Especially since your older brother is weak." Mammoth, oh my gosh the look on his face can kill someone.  
  
"Can you stay out of my head!?" May can do anything she wants with her powers, she can even go through time, stop time, run speed like, slow people down so she can win a fight, make people to scared to fight.  
  
"I don't think so." She walks up towards the stairs, "Hey, when I get back, I bet Gizmo will STILL be small!" Gizmo stuck out his tongue,  
  
"Stupid zit face, fat person." I laughed; Gizmo always comes up with names for people. Even if it's not true sometimes.  
  
"I heard you shrimp!" she walks out the stairs and leaves. Gizmo and Mammoth cheers. It takes forever just to get that girl out. Maybe this time, she'll stay away forever. He, he, who knows, she might have read my mind that moment and decided to do so.  
  
Two weeks later, she hasn't came back yet. Three weeks later, she's still not back. I'm so happy! Same with Gizmo and Mammoth.  
  
"JINX!" Mammoth and Gizmo yell.  
  
"What did I do!?" I yelled back,  
  
"Go look for May," Mammoth says,  
  
"Ya, make sure she's trap on Alcatraz or in jail!" Gizmo yells. I smiled,  
  
"Got it!" I went upstairs into the world of San Francisco. I really did want to know if Mays gone for good this time.  
  
"OW! OW!" I heard someone yell. There was a crowd, so I went up to it. "Shut up Fag!" six teenagers were beating up an old man. Grandpa! I tried running up towards them, but someone held me back. "  
  
"No," The lady says, "If you help that old man, you'll die to."  
  
"But that's my grandpa!" the lady looks at me apologetically,  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Hey!" I looked back over towards my grandpa. A girl in a ponytail was standing there facing the teens. One of them smiled,  
  
"Sup Rave, Ya'll here to here to help us out?" the girl, Rave just stared at him, and then punches him. All of them stop and stared at the girl.  
  
"Trader." One of them said  
"Why'd ya'll do that for Rave?" another said  
"How stupid are you guys?"  
  
Two boys from behind, they looked like twins grabbed my grandpa and started carrying him over towards me,  
  
"What you mean by that girl?" another says  
"You know it's against the law." Rave says  
The man chuckles, "Ya, but, wit you, we neva get caught." The two boys brought my grandpa up to me,  
  
"Here," The one to the left says, "Take this man to a hospital quick." From there pockets, they took out a small stick and pressed a button on it. The sticks grew long looking like poles. They ran off. I looked down at my grandpa. He was seriously bleeding. I took one more look at the three fighting those teens, and then ran off.  
  
Later, I walked back into my subway home. I kept sighing cause of what happened. Mammoth stared at me, "You know," he says while drinking a soda, "We should have stayed at gramps instead of here." He finished his can and threw it over his shoulders. I sighed again,  
  
"You guys got a grandpa?" Gizmo says,  
"Ya, why?"  
"What's it like having a grandpa?"  
Mammoth shrugs, "Well, you just keep hearing them talking about the old days. Otherwise, it's cool."  
"Um, Mammoth," I said. Mammoth turns his glare towards me,  
"What?"  
"Um, how long do you think it'll take to make one-hundred, fifty-two dollars, and fifty cents?"  
  
It looked like Mammoth was thinking—for once—but Gizmo said it out straight, "It depends how you make it. Why?"  
  
I tried smiling, but it was really weak, "Grandpa's in the hospital. It turns out six teenagers were beating him up and it was hard for him to get out. Till three kids my age help him out."  
  
Mammoths jaw drop. Of course, mine would to if he or Gizmo told me. "What!?" he yells. "There is no way we can make that kind of money!!"  
  
"Yes there is." Gizmo says still working on his backpack. All of a sudden, a broken train appeared. All of our heads turned towards it.  
  
"There, this place is empty." It sounded just like the kid earlier who got my grandpa to me.  
  
"What's with the train!!??" Mammoth yells. "Run!" another kid yells from down that subway. "Cool!" Gizmo yells. My jaw drop, "This isn't cool!" I yell "we need money for grandpa AND we need to get rid of this train!" "NO!" Gizmo yells. I think he has an idea. "I want the train!" I rest my case, "What are you gonna do with the train?" Mammoth yells. "Duh, make it into something else! Ok, anyways, Jinx,-" "It's Emily." I interrupted, "It's only Jinx when were on a mission or something." I hate being called Jinx. It's annoying. "Whatever, anyways, I know how you can make the money for your grandpa."  
  
Later at pier 39, I was dancing. There was a big crowed cheering me on throwing money into a bucket I placed down. The music I was dancing to was 'Boa, Valentine (Boa's an actual person and Valentine's an actual song.)' I looked over towards the crowed and saw Rave. She was staring at me. I smiled and waved for a second. After I twirled, I faced her again seeing she was getting dragged off by one on the thugs who attacked my grandpa.  
  
I think she was in trouble. I pressed a button on the radio to stop it. Everyone 'awed'. "Thank you everyone! I'll be back tomorrow!" I said quickly as I grabbed my bucket and radio and ran off. I drop my radio off at one of the stores I always go to called 'CD Frenzy'. But right now, the girl who help my grandpa needs help!  
  
I followed them into an alley. The guy was cornering her against a wall, "Hey," I said. They both turned there glare towards me. The guy laughs backing away from Rave. He faced me,  
  
"What are you gonna do girl?" he, he, now it's time to become Jinx. I placed my bucket down, then from my hands; I made a purple light glow from it like a hyper beam and shot it out towards him. He went so far back. Rave looks towards me, "That was cool." I smiled as I put my hands to my side. I walked up to her putting out a hand for her to shake, "Hey, I'm Jinx, but my real names Emily." She shook my hand, "So what's your name?" I couldn't help but smile,  
  
"I'm Raven, nice to meet you." We stop shaking, I thought her names Rave. Oh well. "Nice to meet you to! Say, why are you wearing a ponytail? If you dress like that with a ponytail, people will think you're a gangster. Oh say, I saw that gray light in your eyes, so what power is it?" "Power?" does she even know she haves powers? "Yeah, what power is it? Mines like some hex power cause my powers cause bad luck and that guy who was fighting you just got his bad luck." "I'm not really sure actually. I just noticed them. But, my roommates told me I had them for a while already." OK, think "Well, I hope you find out. Let's just go bring you back to your roommates or where ever you live." I grabbed her wrist leading her out of the alley. "But wait, I just left them." "You had two? Or three? Were they boys or girls? Or both?" "Um, twins. Well, more like the Tia and Tamara thing from Sister Sister, except there boys." Ha, I love Sister Sister. It's my favorite show^_^ "Tsk, Tsk, I feel sorry for you. Having to live with two boys." Why am I even talking? I live with two boys, "Hmp, well, at least it's better then three." If May comes back, then it is three.  
  
I led Raven towards the subway station. I think she's getting annoyed by me talking. When we went down to the subway, Mammoth was drinking soda and Gizmo was doing something to the train.  
  
"The train!" Raven yelled as she ran up to it. "Jinx! Who's she!?" Gizmo yells. "Raven." I said "The train! What's it doing here!?" "Two jerks pushed it here." Mammoth yells, "Then why didn't you push it back!?" I yelled. "After all, you got super strength! That's Mammoth. But his real names Richard." "Don't call me that!" I smiled "And the little boy up there's Gizmo. But his real names Tyler. Richard's my older brother and Gizmo, well, we found him wandering on the streets."  
  
Raven kept staring at the train, and then placed her hands on the door. "The door doesn't open!" Gizmo yells. She lifted up the door, then slid it, and then walked inside. "Hey, how'd you know?" "This is my room." I don't know what she's up to in there, "You did this!?" Gizmo yells, "That is so cool! What's your power!?" "She doesn't know yet!"  
  
For the next month or longer, Raven stayed here with us. We wanted to give her a nickname, but Rave's good enough. Its funny cause Mammoth wanted to call her Birdie cause of her name. The money I made at Pier 39 wasn't enough, so Rave helps me gain more money for grandpa. Sometimes, Mammoth gave her fighting trick tips and I tried helping her control her powers. She really did have a big problem with them. Gizmo did an experiment on her a week ago and today, he just got the results.  
  
"Kick!" Mammoth yells. He was training Raven again. "Kick!" Why does Raven even let him? "Don't use the tips of your toes, it makes things worst." I was drinking a soda as I tried helping Gizmo.  
  
"So," I said as Gizmo ripped a piece of paper out of his machine thing. "Cool!" Gizmo yells, "So what is it!?" "She has something that deals with her emotions. The angrier, the more it activates. Also, she has-" "NO!" Raven yelled as she kneeled to the ground, I don't get what just happen. "Rave," I yelled, "are you alright!?" Mammoth help her up, "No!" I saw something, and it was bad." "And it would be? Wait, I know what you just had." "You do?" "Yes, it's called tumultuous." Mammoth, me, and Raven lifted an eyebrow, "Tumulwatie?" I said "Tumultuous. I t means see bad things before it happens. It's also another one of you powers Rave." Sad, "Is there anyway to control it?" The look on Gizmo's face was apologetic. "Um, you can try meditating. Otherwise, if you find some scientist that are doing test on people with powers, they might get rid of it for you." Raven looked back at the train. It was almost done being fixed. "What are you guys using the train for." Actually, I'm not even sure, "Were gonna make it running so we can travel to places." Gizmo says, it was quiet for a few seconds,  
  
"Hurry up!" we all heard someone yell from down the tunnel. We all went down towards the tunnel to see who it was. It was dark, but thanks to me, I created light! With my hand and the purple glow it makes. "The trains down this tunnel." "You said that already!" there were two of them. From down the dark tunnel, we saw a small light going towards us. Raven was going to run till she grabbed Ravens ponytail.  
  
"Wait," he said. The two people from down the tunnel came up towards us. Who are they? "Kyle! Mikey!" Raven yells. I guess she knows, "Raven!" "What are you doing here!?" those three yelled. Another girl appeared next to them. May. "And who's she!?" Raven yells, "Who's she? Who are they!?" "These are my friends. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. Who's she?" "She's" one of the boys says "May." May says, "And you're Raven. Aren't you?" I hate her snoody voice. "Yes." Raven says, "I heard lots of stories about you. Once bad, then good. Lost control, ran away."  
  
Me, Gizmo, and Mammoth stared sternly at May, "Rave, don't mess with May." Gizmo says. "Oh, Gizmo, you've grown." She kneeled down towards him, "Hmm, my mistake. You've just got shorter." Gizmo snickered "At least I don't have zits." He stuck out his tongue. "Do you guys know each other?" Raven and the twin boys said. "Yes." Me, Gizmo, Mammoth, and ugly May said. "May betrayed us by using her powers to kill." Mammoth says, "And you guys betrayed me for letting me leave." May said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "We let you leave because YOU wanted to!"  
  
Somehow, we were on Alcatraz inside the building along with the gang who beated up my grandpa, "May controls what she wants." I thought Rave should know, "She can make us all fight, teleport, go through time, whatever. It's like she can rule this world without any problems. Mammoth tried fighting her once, but with May's power, he couldn't even touch her." May smiled,  
  
"I'm proving you now Jinx!" May yells, "We'll all fight! And I guarantee you! No one can defeat me, or my partners!" she Shooked her head towards the twins who are in a fighting stance. "And to make this fight interesting, you gang is here Raven!" towards the right was the gang who beat up my grandpa. "But before we start, why don't you tell your old friends why you wouldn't let them call you Rave, but you let the gang, and your new friends call you that!" I didn't even know.  
  
"If they call me Rave, soon, they wouldn't know my real name. Then, no one will know who I truly am!" Now that I thought about it, I almost forgot Rave's real name.  
  
"Now, let's fight!" May yells.  
  
Fighting inside the haunting Alcatraz was scary. Three people died which was one of Ravens friends, and two of the gangsters. The rest of the gangsters fell into the water, and never came back out. Ravens other friend, I think Mikey, was trap within Mays control and sadly wasn't able to get out of it. The rest of us—Raven, Gizmo, Mammoth, and me—had to leave the island, so we snuck into one of the cruise ships leaving Mikey and May stranded. May of course, got off the island on her own, but was later captured to be experimented on.  
  
Raven wanted to help her friend Mikey, but it was no use. We all had to leave San Francisco. So we did along with my Grandpa. We all moved to Gothem. Also, the train Gizmo was trying to fix got taken away because the subway was going to be used again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I keep thinking that Raven and Jinx use to be friends for some reason. Oh well.  
  
Also, the sequels 'The First Titans'  
  
Please review. 


End file.
